


[podfic] Warm Blood Feels Good (I can't control it anymore)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Vampires, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It is a bit like staring into the mouth of two tigers, putting down his knife and telling them, gently, “Please don’t eat me.” There’s a huge vulnerability in going to bed with two creatures who could drain you dry but don’t. Trust underlines every caress, every kiss. He is giving himself to them, completely, pressing himself into their open palms and hoping they don’t crush him.He’s pretty sure he’ll make it out of this alive.01:07:46 :: Written byNighimpossible.





	[podfic] Warm Blood Feels Good (I can't control it anymore)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [warm blood feels good (i can't control it anymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380787) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vbpehajzsqs1ltd/%5BHRPF%5D%20Warm%20Blood%20Feels%20Good%20%28I%20can%27t%20control%20it%20anymore%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jKDAZ7-Rvo5uCQ_J4xMDs2ptQaq0LT2b)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Nighimpossible for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Also, wtf was my voice doing?? Please just ignore it.

**Song credits:** [Touch by July Talk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNZPUWBBxf4)

 

 


End file.
